bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Makibatori Takuji
Makibatori Takuji (牧場鳥の託児 makibatori takuji; Eng Lit Translation, "Meadowlark of Youth,") is a former member of the Prime Branch of the Noble House of Takuji, later being accepted into the folds of the Elite after displaying exceptional skill and potential during the absence of Mikado Ryugamine, and Emiko Takuji. She is one of the main protagonists in Shadow Games. Appearance: Maki's Alternative Preffered Attire.jpg|Maki's Freelance Attire Maki's Casual Appearance.jpg|Maki's Soul Society Casual Attire Maki's Altered Casual Appearance.jpg|Maki's Casual School Attire Makibatori protrays a young teenaged girl, appearing to be somewhere at the age of sixteen or seventeen. She has an appealing curvy, shaped body and a lithe muscularture tone, with a medium sized chest, all of which have a fair share of light scar lines from her rigorous training and multiple battles she's fought. With long, flowing silky raven black hair that goes past her waist line with ease when not tied by her standard red ribbon, it compliments her dark blue eyes and fair complexion. When at the Takuji estate, Maki often dons a loose fitted kimono, with black fatigues and a white waist sash wrapped around her firmly with slight white colorations accenting her collar. She leaves her hair hanging loose and carefree while wearing this style of clothing, often carrying her Zanpakutō within a red-dyed bag made of silk. Her attire as an Elite is that of a D.C.O. modifed high-collared overcoat with the standard red clouds over a black background, often making her look like a little girl in a big size too large for her at times, often providing plenty of comical interaction. Her normal attire is that of a pair of black gloves that matches her black shorts, stocking/leggings that lead into a pair of heeled boots. Wearing a red corset sleeveless shirt, she has a long hakama coat that can be thoroughly wrapped around her person or left to dangle about freely around her shoulders. Her Zanpakutō is often either carried or strapped behind her back due to its length, having red threaded hilt and a red threaded band that is tied to the black scabbard or wrapped around her chest and torso with minimal difficulty. When blending in at Yuhei's school in Karakura High she takes on the attire of a black dyed white bordered & mini-skirt uniform. She often dons long black stockings or sometimes leaves her legs bare when feeling mischievious. Often when donning this look she either leaves her hair to hang loose, often having her bangs covering her browline just above her eyes with her hair perfectly cover her head while accenting it, leaving the rest to hang loose past her waistline to her upper thighs. That, or she dons a ponytail, with a few bangs held on either side of her jawline, showing that she means buisness or is serious about the task she's about to execute. Personality: Maki's Smile.jpg|Maki's Smile Maki's Merciless Side.jpg|Maki's hidden ruthless side Maki's shameless flirting.jpg|Maki's shameless flirting Maki protrays a light-hearted, casual girl with extreme fits of anger and rage when things don't go her way or go wrong. This was first emphasized when she first saw Mikadofor the first time in over twenty years, clobbering him fully with her fist when Mikado didn't answer in a manner she wanted him to. However, this later regressed soon after into a fit of sobs, as she reveals her aching heart after longing for his companionship and company, having left without warning. Off-and-on throughout her years when Mikado reentered her life, she has been seen as a shameless flirt, not only to Mikado but to other males and females, as she has no disposition on the same or opposite sex when it comes to attraction and desire. However, she isn't entirely shown as a see-saw emotionally-trigger-happy girl. Maki has protrayed that she can stay cool and collected in the face of danger or threatening entities, reigning in her anger for a commanding and often daunting visage she has used to stand off against the likes of her more malicious Elite colleagues or against arguably stronger foes like Armin Visari. This may prove that Maki's time as an Elite wasn't totally without results, despite her distaste for the methods needed to carry out her duties as well as her priorities when out on missions. Hidden from most friends, Maki has a deep-ridden guilt for her earlier days as an Elite operative, as she reveled in the shedding of blood and was ruthless to a fault, not even hesitating on disposing of witnesses such as innocent bystanders or allies that could potentially create a problem, such as Substitute Soul Reapers. Synopsis: 'Shadow Games' Shadow Games: Pride & Dogma (Debut) Shadow Games: The Sinister Intent Affiliations: Noble House of Takuji: : Sōdai Takuji: : Kenshin Takuji: : Hana Takuji: : Akira Takuji: : Emiko Takuji: Deep Cover Ops: : Hana Yūgure: Gotei 13: Noble House of Hayate: : Kukkyōna Hayate: : Daisuke Hayate: History: Makibatori grew up in the Noble House of Takuji, one of the Five Great Noble Houses that embodied the Wealth and Prosperity in the Soul Society, as well as the leading independent military force in service for both the Seireitei and its Central 46 Courts. Having been raised as the daughter of Kenshin Takuji, Maki hadn't had a clear recollection of her mother, having been told by her father that she at one time wanted to stay and raise her child by had a bigger responsibility for her that she couldn't stay for. However, she was raised with love and care by both Kenshin and her Aunt, Hana. It wasn't too long until she met Mikado and Emiko, both of them found in the rain by her Aunt during one of her adventerous trips down the marketplaces of the Rukonagi Districts. After being accepted into the family by permission of her Uncle, Sōdai, Maki was determined to make the sad boy happy. She actually was the first person to make Mikado smile, bringing him hope for joy and adventure for the new family he'd have, and within that instant, they've been inseperable. When Mikado wasn't with his sister or his adopted brother Shindō, he was with Maki, often sparring, practicing, or having scenic walks around the massive Estate. She often chided him when he entered the Elite for not being "Stern Enough" as most Elites happened to be like Shindō, busy-bodies whom didn't have a care for love or joy when duty and loyalty was all that was expected of them. Unfortunately, happiness wasn't eternally showered upon Maki's life. The first of many ordeals was when Mikado had snuck out without warning, to spy on her Uncle and Cousin, Sōdai and Seigi, as they discovered her Couisn Emiko's latent Shinsei powers dwelling within her. As the conversation was idly spoken about potentially utilizing Emiko's Shinsei to strengthen the Clan in either a Military fashion or a Encomical one, Mikado fled immediately to blindly rescue Emiko. It wasn't before a dozen of his Elite comrades were injured along with dozens of more Takuji Estate guards, and then a vicious confused battle between his brother, Shindō, before defeating him to the point of near death. With her broken heart of the thought of Mikado leaving without saying a word to her, especially when she planned on professing her love to him, Maki intended on solely supporting her Aunt whom grieved day and night into a grave illness. She wasn't permitted to see her, by Shindō's wishes, when she became bed-ridden and wasn't too long after that she passed away with a disturbed spirit that didn't permit her body from dispersing into spirit energy and passing onto the next life. Ironically, Maki thought of the first day she met Mikado and Emiko when she attended Hana's funeral, remembering how sad they looked, and only could picture how sad their adopted mother looked before they buried her. While Maki's spirit wasn't broken, she never felt the same again, as Mikado's name was whispered as one of a coward and a traitor, caring selfishly only for the sake of a blood sister when his whole family, not to mention the Clan was looked at with shame and disgrace by the other Noble Houses. This unfortunately gave further fuel to the fire of the strife the two political Clan branches, the Elite '''and the '''Prime, which continued to mount hostilities towards each other at every turn and opportunity. It was with great surprise, however, that Maki was offered a position as a member of the Elite Branch as both arepresentative of the Prime Branch but also as one of their top assassins and agents, for both the Spiritual Realms and the World of the Living. Many a time, Maki found herself detaching her emotions when during her duty while emersing herself in a dark twisted and wretched part of herself for allowing her inner being to enjoy utilizing ruthlessness, cruelty, and dispassion against her targets and those she needed to "silence" for the sake of anonymity. However, every time she returned from her duty, she allowed herself to mourn for those she slain and be washed with incredible guilt of having to retain the duties she's been given as a member of the Elite for her Clan. It wasn't until she heard the heart aching news that Shindō had found Mikado, and had returned him back to the Takuji Estate's prison. After an official meeting with the Takuji Council was had along with a short personal talk with a change of heart Seigi, Maki was allowed to escort and keep an eye on Mikado. After displaying her irritation and rage for Mikado leaving, she broke down into tears at his absence and the hidden knowing of what she had to endure without him near her. She, unfortunately, had to bear the bad news of telling Mikado that his adopted mother, and her aunt, passed away only several years after Mikado vanished. Reunited, she helped Mikado face off against disreputable members of the Elite '''before being taken in by the D.C.O. Captain of the Whisper Squad, informing Mikado of the possibility and soon-to-be-certainty that Shindō was planning a Coup de'tat against Seigi and the Elite Council. It wasn't soon after when Maki came to inform Mikado of Emiko's return to the Soul Society, and not too long after report of her kidnapping was heard, they both assumed the worst. The realization Shindō was behind her initial kidnapping attempt as well as the follow-up successful one was shocking to Maki, as despite how bitter and withdrawn Shindō had become, she never expected him to become so radical in his plotting as to use his own cousin as a bargaining chip. But things didn't go well when Akira and several others from the World of the Living attempted to free Emiko from Shindō and his goons...as the other 3rd Party of Kidnappers and criminals that unintentionally fought Shindō's assassins the first tim around, made an all-out assault on the Takuji residency along with the unexpected arrival of the infamous Hound of Hell. With casualties numbering in the hundreds for the Clan, it wasn't until Maki and several others from various parties rescued and ushered the Clan's survivors into the reinforced areas, that other allies began battling Rushifa and his men from the aledged organization, the Grey Mane. Maki herself rushed into aid Mikado and Kenja's battle against a powerful Quincy known as Armin Visari. Despite being shown how brutally outmatched when using "predictable tactics" as spoken by the Quincy, she nearly prepared another round of attacks when Mikado stepped in. After he insisted on battling, Maki released her Zanpakutō to fight with him as well, forcing the latter Quincy to feel obligated to use his Vollständig. Fortunately for all, Armin's compatriot and senior member of the Grey, Jinete, forcefully halted Armin, berrating him for almost using something so unnecessary to finish their buisness in the Takuji Estate, let alone the Soul Society. After a series of arrivals of various members of the Grey', including Rushifa's Hollow mask donned self, Kenshin Takuji appears for the first time in decades outside of the protected confines of his meditation chamber. With a promising threat towards Rushifa and his remaining compatriots that they'd soon face not only his wrath, but the unwitholding retribution of the entiriety of the Gotei 13, Rushifa more than willingly withdrew from the Soul Society saying his buisness was concluded here. After nearly all of the Grey assembled before him left, Kenshin attempted to speak with what was assumed a long lost acquaintence, but was cut short as the age old Arrancar spoke of the inevitibility of bloodshed commencing within the walls of the Takuji Estate. After trying to really question the necessity of the bloodshed, Jinete nodded to him with certainty before disappearing himself. After a brief moment of sorrow and bitterness of the entire series of events that took place for their Clan, Maki herself managed to shake her father out of his reverie, saying that he should be grateful for all the allies that came and strived to protect Emiko, Mikado, and the Estate itself from the unexpected horrors that beckoned on their doorstep. After a brief father-daughter hug, Kenshin welcomed Mikado with open arms and was about to speak further, but was interrupted by a weathered and slightly injured Seigi, speaking of the political need for Kenshin to be with him for the next indefinite series of meetings. It wasn't but a few days after the battle that Maki went to fetch Mikado from the Takuji Estate's graveyard, having just finished a discussion with his adopted father. After having a few choice words, Maki and Mikado soon fell into each other's embrace, passionately revealing each other's feelings and being honest with each other in regards with their mutual attraction and love to each other. After escorting Mikado back to the Estate's Senkaimon gate where all the others came to greet them and go onto the World of the Living to the party location of Tai's apartment, they both failed to notice a menacing force stalking them. After reaching the apartment, Maki then tried to dress Mikado with the help of Yūgana's help, with relatively little success as Mikado comically made his escape down the stairs in fear of Maki and Yūgana. After displaying another comically monstrous fit of outrage, Mikado succumbed to her demands to which she happily elated into a tone of cheerfulness and mischief. After leading him up to the room, she had a personal talk with Mikado about the significance of the night they were having, dressing him in his suit before allowing him to do the same. After walking down and understandably drawing attention as they appeared to be dressed for a Prom Date, Maki began to dance alongside with the other mutual couple, Yuhei and Tai. However this failed to last peacefully as well, as Shindō himself reappeared to demand retribution against Mikado. Despite implorations from Maki as well as Akira himself, Shindō demanded Mikado's blood for the pain that he's caused him and believably his mother. After tearfully allowing Mikado to face Shindō, Yuhei immediately donned his Soul Reaper form and told everyone to pack up and follow him. They evasively tracked down Shindō and Mikado, watching from a distance they knew the eerily nostalgic battlefield would soon be scorched. After a series of vibrant explosions and clashes of deafening, rising Spiritual Power, in which the very heavens above them shook and crackled above them in protest of the violence filling the air, Shindō's Hollowfied Pressure made Maki even from a distance cold and shivering. The bloodlust and sheer malice filling the air outweighed any grief that bore deep within her cousin's heart, making her nearly cry from feeling such dreadful presence. But as soon as she almost felt Mikado's Pressure disappear, she suddenly felt the almost awful thing next to the god-awful sound of a Berserk Hollow possessed Mikado. After what appeared to be a few minutes of titantic battling, a vibrant blue-black, then orange explosion that appeared to be nearly two to three times the size of a atomic bomb's yield, Yuhei and Kenja used their forms to shield Maki and the others from the aftershockwaves that followed. As soon as the explosion died down, and the smoke lingered, Maki couldn't bear it anymore, rushing out with all the speed she could muster, before seeing the unmistakeable form of a Hollowfied Mikado crushing her cousin, his brother's, neck before preparing a powerful Cero at point-blank. After grappling him from behind, begging him with tears in her eyes to not kill his brother, Mikado finally broke hold of his Inner Hollow's grasp, before releasing a gasping Shindō and fainting in Maki's arms. Nearly three weeks have past since Mikado's drifting into unconsciousness, with various positive changes made for the Takuji Clan, as a new Council made of both Prime and Elite members, were to keep each other accountable as well as accomplish much good for the Clan itself. With Seigi stepping down, and Kenshin stepping up as the new Head of the Clan, Sōdai conspiculously if not strangely continues to fulfill his role as an advisor and subsequent heir to the Clan itself. Upon Akira's awakening, Maki fills him in on both Shindō's status and health as well as the Clan's betterment, before finally embracing him passionately for the first time in weeks, welcoming him back from another arduous journey. Powers/Abilities: '''Daunting Spiritual Power': Due to her heritage as being the daughter of Kenshin Takuji, Maki retains a great amount of Spiritual Power with enough potential to one day be on his level if not the level of her Uncle, Sōdai Takuji. Like her adopted couisn, Maki has attained great flexibility in utilizing and bending her personal stores of Spiritual Energy for the most beneficial, practical and inventive uses, as well as being somewhat unpredictable towards her foes in combat. Her Spiritual Pressure is so great, it could compare to that of Mikado's, as well as other experienced Captain's, as her wrath can often emanate into a crimson glow when she feels threatened or emotionally inclined in her battles, especially when her soul is filled with Resolve '''or '''Killing Intent. Shugotenshi (守護天使, shugotenshi; Jap Lit Translation, "Guardian Angels."): A one-of-a-kind technique of Maki's creation, she employs by sifting out Spiritual Energy into solid, transparent forms of what would appear to be blue butterflies. Numbering either from the dozens to the hundreds, these manifestations and extensions of Maki's Spiritual Power allow her to preform a number of impressive feats and techniques in of themselves. : Junshi no Mai (殉死舞 junshi mai; Jap Lit Translation, "Dance of a Dying Martyr."): The employment Shugotenshi's aspect of being able to latch onto an opponent and sift its energies directly into the victim/target. This allows Maki complete control of the target's Spiritual Power, capable of causing ruptures from inside the entity's body to detonate, utilizing their : own Spirit Energy as fuel and her initial Shugotenshi as the trigger and spark. This has allowed Maki to slaughter dozens of enemies of lower class without having to raise a finger, watching them all explode in a : vibrant display of energy and blood. : Hanakaze no Mai (華風舞, hana kaze mai; Jap Lit Translation, "Dance of : the Blossom Petal Wind."): A more projectile based technique, Maki employs using the Shugotenshi. By creating dozens to hundreds of these condensed, fluidly manipulated spiritual manifestations, Maki can charge them with Spiritual Energy to make them into potent blossoms. Often changing color to that of pink sakura blossom petals, Maki can then proceed to send a storm of hundreds of high-speed razors with the potency of the most finest crafted swords and energy. This technique is nostalgically similar to a particular Zanpakutō wielded by a Legendary figure of the Soul Society's past, earning her the nickname, "The Blossom Storm," when utilizing this technique. : Tensenkō no Mai (天閃光舞, ten senkou mai; Jap Lit Translation, "Dance of Heaven's Flash."): A more distracting, opportunistic technique that Maki employs. Tensenkō no Mai is a technique where Maki needs only a handful, but could utilize hundreds if she so chose to, sifting a plentiful amount of Spiritual Energy into the constructs. Within mere seconds, they will all flash a brilliant blaze of light, creating a blue-white flare that can allow for Maki's escape along with any cohorts or comrades with her, as well as potentially allow her precious time to engage the enemy and slay them within instances of their blindness becoming apparent. It is the most practical, if not commonly employed technique of Shugotenshi Maki uses. Zanjutsu Mastery Natural Swordsman Mastery: One of Maki's forte skills is her ability within the blade. Having been tutored by bother her father and her Uncle in the finer arts in swordsmanship as well as from various tutors of the Takuji Estate, not to mention from the Shinō Academy, Maki has gained incredible prowess in utilizing her powers through her sword. Capable of initiating feats of absolute destruction resembling that of famed techniques such as the Getsuga Tenshō, or cut rifts in the air itself to create flames to spontaneously combust due to the friction the blade caused from the speed it flung across the air. Her skill of swordsmanship also stems from her natural heritage from her unnatural precognitive foresight, allowing her to have a keen perception upon her opponents and allow her to percieve their movements and attack patterns the more longer she battles with them. She's even clashed blades with some of the most renowned entities within the D.C.O. and the Elite, marking her as both an extraordinary warrior and tactician from their encounters with her. Capable of becoming the next generation's best swordsman, Maki continues to hone her sword skills, styles, and techniques to perfection so she can gain the priviledge and honor of being one of the Soul Society's best swordsmen. Hakuda Specialist Martial Artistry Specialist: Hohō Mastery Hohō Master: Kidō Specialist Kidō Specialist: Unusually Potent Flames: As a child, Maki was able to generate an aura of hot, comforting yet unusual flames around herself, showing her affinity in controlling it. Stemming from an unnatural, rare form of Spiritual Energy, Maki hasn't fully tested her limits or find how to consciously project it from herself, but her nightmares have often left the area she sleeps in smoldering or crisp when she awakes. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Bankai: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):